Soul Healing
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: Just a short one-shot about an idea I had. 200 years ago, Demona captured a young fey. 200 years later, Puck is captured and he must save the fey's life. Fey may not be able to die a natural death, but they CAN still be killed...PuckxOC


Soul-Healing

By: Hotaru-the-Firefly (fanfiction. net) aka SailorRocket (deviantart. com)

A Gargoyles fanfiction

Pairing: PuckxOC

A/N: I'm so sorry if parts of this seems to be moving too fast...I really, really tried to write a WHOLE story. The parts I didn't know how to describe or take my time with are the parts that are rushed...Just remember, I'm still an amateur at writing.

* * *

><p>~1797~<p>

A small 50-year-old fey with lavender hair glanced around the forest. Something wasn't right. She could sense that something was about to happen to her and her fear increased, causing her hair to change to a light blue. The cold night air nipped at her skin as she turned around and looked behind her. She could feel someone watching her.

"What's wrong, little fey?" She turned to the source of the voice. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal that she was a gargoyle. The gargoyle had wild red hair, blue skin, and what looked like a gold tiara on her forehead. She had a band around her left arm and her white clothes were torn and looked like they were from the medieval era.

The gargoyle laughed. "I see you don't remember me." She took a step forward and the fey took a step backward. "I am the one who killed your parents!"

The fey's eyes widened. "Th-they were k-killed...? I thought they just abandoned me..." Tears began to form in her eyes; then, she remembered her parents telling her when she was a baby that fey can only be killed by two ways. She couldn't remember what those two ways were, though.

Looking up at the gargoyle, she managed to squeak out, "H-How did you kill them?"

The gargoyle gave a sinister smile, showing her white, sharp teeth, "I killed them with an iron knife while they were sleeping."

The fey's eyes widened and her hair went from a frightened light blue to a horrified black. The gargoyle pulled an iron knife out of her belt, "If you come quietly and grant my every wish, I will not use this one you."

The fey backed away and shot into the air. The gargoyle screeched and climbed a tree and jumped off, allowing her wings to catch the breeze. She followed the fey who looked behind her and panicked. She didn't even know how to use her magic! Why would this demon want her? The only thing she managed to teach herself was to fly and levitate objects!

The fey darted into the trees and zigzagged until the gargoyle lost track of her. An angry roar could be heard somewhere in the middle of the forest.

Dodging trees and ducking below the low-hanging branches, the fey cried out in pain as she flew into what seemed like a spider web made of iron chains. Something that was holding the chains to the trees on either side of her snapped, causing them to wrap around her as she fell to the ground with a soft thud.

How had the chains shocked her? A laugh sounded behind her and she turned her head slightly to see the gargoyle standing triumphantly behind her with her arms crossed.

"Looks like you belong to me now, little fey." The gargoyle's laugh echoed throughout the forest as the fey began to quietly sob.

* * *

><p>~1997~<p>

"_Help me, please!" A voice cried out. A short, long white-haired man with long ears and blue eyes looked around in the darkness. He was wearing a purple toga, a red shirt lined with gold on the sleeves, dark purple tights, and brown boots._

"_Where are you?" The man, Puck, called out._

"_I-I don't know...the demon has me..." Puck could sense her magic growing weaker, but before he could ask who the demon was, it disappeared altogether._

Owen Burnett sat straight up in his bed. That girl...he had been sensing her magic in his dreams off and on for the past couple of hundred years. But, tonight was the first time she had ever spoken to him.

Owen glanced over to his alarm clock, which read 6:34 AM. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and got dressed in his usual white shirt, black pants, and a black jacket.

Throughout the entire day, Owen couldn't get the girl's voice out of his mind. She sounded and her magic felt so weak.

"Owen?"

Said person turned to the source of the voice, his boss, David Xanatos.

"Yes, sir?" Despite how confused and worried he was about the girl, he made sure to keep is tone emotionless.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Before Owen could give a reply, a baby began screaming, almost as if it was being attacked.

"Alexander!" Owen and Xanatos exclaimed together as they ran down a long hallway to the nursery.

Owen burst through the doors and saw a gargoyle holding Alexander, her arms outstretched and she was making a face as if disgusted by his mere presence.

In a flash of green light, Owen had turned into Puck. "Demona! Let him go!" Puck yelled, his eyes and hands glowing green, ready to attack.

Demona laughed and snapped her claws. Chains that Puck hadn't noticed before magically flew up to him and wrapped him.

"Puck!" Xanatos cried as he ran over to the fey, but something on the ground shocked him when he stepped on it.

As Xanatos fell to the floor, unconscious, Demona laughed and placed Alexander in his crib before snatching Puck's chain and jumping out the window, gliding off into the night.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Puck exclaimed as Demona threw him into a stone room. She closed the heavy wooden door that had strips of iron across it and turned to her minions.<p>

"If he tries to talk to any of you, don't listen to him! He is nothing but a lowly trickster!" With that, she walked off.

One of the three minions, Ferdinand, grinned evilly, "It's almost time for the bitch's daily beating!" The other two minions, Fred and Frank, chuckled darkly. They always beat their prisoner at 12 AM every night. It's sort of like a tradition that their families had ever since Demona captured her 200 years ago.

* * *

><p>Puck glared at the door. There was absolutely <em>no way<em> he'd be able to get out of the room! Let alone out of the chains...

Sighing, he decided to take a good look at his surroundings. It looked very old; the concrete the room was made out of looked like it was made a few hundred years ago. The concrete looked thicker and much sturdier than the concrete the humans make nowadays.

He turned to look to the left of him and gasped at what he saw: a young fey was chained up and she was lying on the floor. Cuts and bruises covered her entire body – from what he could see – her hair was solid black, so black, in fact, that it didn't seem _normal_. Her eyes were half-way open and, this is what frightened Puck the most, instead of her eyes being the trademark light blue the Third Race shared, they were _solid white!_

The door to the room burst open and Demona's three minions entered. They took Puck by the chains and chained him to the wall.

Puck struggled to be free from them, but he couldn't get away. He finally stopped when he noticed one of the men pick up the fey. She didn't even respond to him – no kicking, screaming, or any type of struggling at all.

That's when it hit Puck: _"This girl is the one who asked for help in my dream!"_

"Guess what time it is, little fey..." The man, Ferdinand, growled out.

Puck watched in horror as all three men began punching and kicking the defenseless fey. Another man, Fred, pulled out a knife and slid it across her stomach, over old scars, recent scars, and re-opening wounds.

A single tear slid from the fey's eyes, but, other than that, there was no emotion.

The third man, Frank, spoke up, "Hey, I just got an idea. We haven't had any action in a long time, and we've never done it with her before..." All three men chuckled low in their throats, Ferdinand rubbing his hands together.

Fred through the fey onto the cold floor and began to undo his pants.

Puck's blood began to boil. _"How DARE mere mortals do this to a fey! AND THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE HER!"_ Puck's eyes were glowing fiercely at the thought of an innocent young fey being broken. He could sense that she was almost dead – her magic was almost non-existent, she had been seriously emotionally and physically abused, and who _knows_ how long this had been going on!

Something in him finally snapped; his entire being began to glow and he shot rays of green energy from his mouth and eyes; which hit all three men, causing them to scream in agony before they disintegrated altogether. The strength of the magic Puck used freed him from the wall, but he just couldn't get out of the bind he was in. At least he could save the poor fey's life now.

Exhausted, Puck stumbled over to the fey and laid down next to her. Pulling his arms through the chains, he wrapped them around the fey's waist and closed his eyes so he could concentrate.

About a minute later, a yellow glow surrounded Puck and it trekked over to the fey, swirling around her until it covered her entire being.

They laid in that position for hours before an explosion blew down the door to the room. David Xanatos, who was in his red gargoyle armor, along with the gargoyles behind him, entered the room.

They stared at the two fey for a moment before Xanatos turned to the biggest gargoyle and stated, "Goliath, I need you to break them from their chains."

Goliath nodded and knelt down before grabbing hold of Puck's chains and breaking it apart. He did the same for the fey's chains and stood up.

The red gargoyle with white hair stated, "Uh...it looks like they're sleeping..."

"Brookyln, I don't think they're sleeping. There's a strange yellow glow around the two of them. Something must have happened." Spoke up the smallest gargoyle, Lexington.

Xanatos walked over to them, knelt down, and tried to pull them apart to roll Puck over, but found that he couldn't do it. Realizing that Puck had his arms around they fey's waist, he tried to pry them apart, but that failed as well.

A chubby green gargoyle stepped up to the two fey and nudged Puck with his foot. "Hey, Puck! It's time to wake up!" Still getting no response, he shrugged.

"Looks like we're going to have to carry them both at the same time." Xanatos stated.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving back at the Eyrie Building, Xanatos and Goliath carried the two fey – who <em>still<em> hadn't let go of each other – into the castle and placed them on Owen's bed in his room.

Three days passed before the fey cracked her blue eyes open, then shutting them again due to all the sunlight.

Opening them again, she forced herself to focus on what was in front of her. Seeing a white-haired, long-eared man, she screamed and jumped away from him.

Realization dawned on her: why was she feeling much more energetic now? And why were all her painful memories not so painful anymore?

She felt very warm and fuzzy, and her heart was racing a mile a second. It was almost has if she had just made love to someone...(even though she had never done such a thing in her life.)

She knelt beside the man and brushed his snow white hair away from his face. She immediately pulled her hand away and blushed, which also caused her hair to turn red as well.

A knock sounded at the door and Fox Xanatos walked in with Alexander in her arms.

"Looks like you're finally awake!" She sat on the bed next to the fey, who scooted away from her, only to bump into Puck.

"It's ok! I won't hurt you!" Fox exclaimed as she transferred Alexander to her left arm and put her hand on the fey's arm.

The fey calmed down a bit; she felt as though she might be able to trust this woman. She hadn't been able to trust anyone her entire life, so why was this woman any different?

The fey decided to speak, the first time since Demona captured her, "W-who are y-you?" She turned to the still sleeping Puck, "And who's th-this?"

Fox smiled, "I'm Fox Xanatos, and this is my son, Alexander," she gestured to the baby in her arms, "And the sleeping fey is Puck." She paused, "But I wonder why he hasn't woken up yet..."

* * *

><p>Four days later, Puck finally opened his eyes to darkness. He sat up and looked around the room, noticing the fey he healed a week ago sitting on the window seat, staring up at the full moon.<p>

Puck sat there for a few minutes, admiring how the moonlight bathed her pale skin, making it look as though it were giving off a soft glow. Her hair was now a solid white. This confused Puck; wasn't her hair solid black when he met her...?

He flew over to her and decided to speak up, "Wasn't your hair black a week ago?"

Startled, the fey spun around, coming face-to-face with the trickster. "Puck! W-When did you wake up?"

Puck blinked, "How do you know my name?"

"Fox told me the day I woke up..." The fey looked down at her hands as she remembered the feeling she had when she first woke up. Her hair turned red once more and Puck grinned as he got the answer to his questions.

"So! You're hair changes colors depending on how you're feeling!" The fey's hair turned to an even darker red. Puck chuckled at her shyness and hugged her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, relishing in how healthy and warm she felt.

"W-What are you doing?" The fey asked.

Puck looked up at her, "Just hugging you. You look like you've never received any type of love in a very long time."

A moment of silence passed before the fey said, "Not since my parents were killed..."

Puck looked up at her with wide eyes, "And how were they killed?"

"...that demon took an iron knife and stabbed them while they were sleeping..."

Puck's eyes softened before he took her into his arms. They sat that way for what seemed like hours before the fey decided to speak up.

"My name...is Aurora."

THE END


End file.
